In a construction site or the like, there are cases where work is conducted while an upper limb lifted posture, in which a tool such as a machine tool or a camera is held up, being maintained. Such anti-gravity work using the upper limb applies a heavy load is applied to muscle groups of the upper limb, and thus continuous work is difficult. Particularly, when a tool with a heavy weight is used, the working efficiency decreases significantly.
For this reason, as a device that provides movement assistance for anti-gravity work, a wearing-type upper limb assistance device to be worn according to the skeletal outline a worker has been proposed (see, for instance, PTL 1).
PTL 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-295696